Season 11 (1965)
The eleventh season of Gunsmoke was first broadcast on CBS in 1965, it had 32 episodes. Episodes #''Seven Hours To Dawn - Mace Gore's gang has taken over Dodge. When Matt is believed killed, Festus and Doc have a plan to lure Gore into a trap, even though his usual plan is to leave by dawn. #The Storm - A man is convicted of robbing and murdering his partner, but the sons of Matt's old friend are responsible. Matt must arrest the remaining son after the other's dying declaration and make it to Hays City in time to stop the hanging. #Clayton Thaddeus Greenwood - Thaddeus, son of and deputy to an Oklahoma sheriff, arrives in Dodge pursuing vandals on his father's warrant, not realizing the Oklahoma warrant isn't executable in Dodge. #Ten Little Indians - Someone has placed a fabulous price on Matt's head, and there are many competing to earn it. #Taps For Old Jeb - After a successful search for gold, two prospectors hire a man who shows up at their campfire as a bodyguard. #Kioga - A young Pawnee arrives in Dodge to seek his own revenge on a murderer, not trusting in the white man's justice. #The Bounty Hunter - Lured out of retirement with the promise of land, a bounty hunter is aimed by his boss at the man who killed his son. He just doesn't tell him the reward and charges had been dropped. #The Reward - A man who persuaded the good folk of Dodge to invest their money in a mine is out of prison and back to prove that there really is gold in the mine. #Malachi - While Matt's out of town, his friends play along with a drifter's innocent impersonation of the marshal, but a man comes to town determined to get revenge on the marshal, and he's not playing. #The Pretender - An elder brother took the blame for the younger as both were sent away for cattle rustling. When they return home, the younger is not done with doing wrong, nor with asking his brother to cover his tracks. #South Wind - A twelve-year-old boy recovers in Doc's office and then goes with a gun after the man who robbed and killed his father. #The Hostage - Twenty-two men escape from a territorial prison. The remaining 4 kidnap Matt hoping to get safe passage into Mexico. One of them has another agenda which he reveals to Matt as they get closer to the border. #Outlaws's Woman - After a risky train robbery and with two posses on their trail, four men hurriedly ride to some fresh horses. Dillon wounds one of the gang carrying the stolen money and it turns out to be a young woman. #Avengers - A retired judge and his sons abduct Kitty, Festus, and Doc after Festus shoots his other son in order to defend Kitty. The judge "tries" Kitty and Festus for murder, pressing Doc into service as their defense attorney. #Gold Mine - When Matt is too busy to escort Kitty to a gold mine she inherited, she travels there alone and meets with claim jumpers and other difficulties. #Death Watch - Two Bounty hunters bring in a wounded Mexican bandit worth $30,000 and find out the Mexican government might not pay for a man who dies a natural death, so they get the idea of shooting him dead. #Sweet Billy, Singer Of Songs - Festus's nephew arrives, seeking a bride who can read and write. He soon finds one, but runs into difficulties earning the money he needs for her dowry. #The Raid: Part I - A band of robbers have hit numerous banks with uncanny precision, planning and ease. They have their sights on Dodge now but they must remove a big obstacle before they can proceed - Matt Dillon. #The Raid: Part II - When one of the gang is hurt after robbing Dodge, the Doc is taken to patch him up. The posse was preparing to go after them but a new problem has been set they must take care of before they can recover their friend. #Killer At Large - In Matt's absence, Festus is accused of drawing first on a drunken man. Though innocent, Festus leaves town to avoid Matt's having to arrest him, and takes refuge across the border with a widow and her son. #My Father's Guitar'' - A talented guitarist impresses all who hear him on an instrument that is more precious to him than a man's life. #''Wishbone'' - Festus has a habit of using the wishbone from a dead chicken for making wishes on. When he comes across the doc, alone and snakebit, he uses that wish to help him, if it can. #''Sanctuary'' - An outlaw gang shoots it out fleeing Dodge City. When one of them is injured real bad, he hides out in the church where the reverend is fearful but not for himself. #''Honor Before Justice'' - The Osage Council has found Two Bears guilty of murder. His daughter rides into Dodge seeking Matt's help but he's out of town chasing horse thieves so Thad tries to help. He finds out that he and Matt are really riding the same trail. #''The Brothers'' - Billy has always looked up to his brother Ed. During a robbery gone wrong, he is arrested. Matt begins to open his naive eyes when his brother tries to free him from jail. #''Which Dr. ''-'' While on a fishing trip with Festus, Doc is abducted and forced to operate on a sick child, then ordered to be a bridegroom in a true shotgun wedding. #Harvest'' - Some homesteaders have chosen a piece of land that is free to use per the government but Ben Payson has other ideas. When his daughter starts to care more about their son, he decides to force them off the property regardless the cost. #''By Line'' - The new newspaper in town seems to be in the business of fomenting trouble, starting with its employment as a reporter of the illiterate Festus. #''The Treasure Of John Walking Fox - When old Jacob is shot dead in self defense, his loyal Indian partner, John Walking Fox, starts paying for things with $50 gold pieces, and he becomes the talk of the town, and a target for would be robbers. #My Father, My Son'' - Fast gunman Jim Barrett kills a man in self defense. Now the man's father and brothers are gunning for him, in addition to a young man who wants Barrett dead for a different reason. #''Parson Comes To Town'' - A mysterious man rides into town and says he is after one of two men responsible for killing his brother. When he starts crowding a stranger in town, Matt must decide how to make sure he doesn't take the law into his own hands. #''Prime Of Life'' - Kyle Stoner is fast with a gun and likes to prove it. When he mixes with the wrong crowd and goes up against Matt, his father gets involved and he is a friend as well as an ex-lawman.